fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Idol no Melody ~Thank You~
Melody of Idol ~Thank You~ (IdolのMelody 〜ありがとう〜 Idol no Melody ~Arigatō~) is the second ending theme for Idol Star Pretty Cure♪, performed by Mizuki Nana. The song will replace Idol♥Girls as the ending theme in Episode 22 on July 3, 2017. Synopsis People have gathered at a concert, and the concert lights up when the music starts, and Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade, Cure Operetta, Cure Concert and Kagamine Moira then begin to dance. First, it is Cure Rhapsody who dances, followed by Cure Concert, Cure Operetta and Cure Serenade. During the bridge, the five Cures dance together, and at the end of the bridge, Cure Harmony performs a solo dance, and the stage changes. The Cures dance in their super forms, and once the music stops, the girls freeze in their respective finishing poses. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= A song can be heard when the sun shines We’re all different, though, it’s hard to explain But that’s what makes us strong and powerful So our voices would resonate forever in the world Why can’t you sing with us? Look pretty and act with us Listen to the music and dance with us Look at the camera and pose with us Hey, look! The miracle is beginning With these new dreams come feelings of kindness The feeling of waiting to be born is magical enough The Melody of Idol will surely resonate forevermore Everything will turn out how you wanted Full |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= A song can be heard when the sun shines We’re all different, though, it’s hard to explain But that’s what makes us strong and powerful So our voices would resonate forever in the world Why can’t you sing with us? Look pretty and act with us Listen to the music and dance with us Look at the camera and pose with us Hey, look! The miracle is beginning With these new dreams come feelings of kindness The feeling of waiting to be born is magical enough The Melody of Idol will surely resonate forevermore Everything will turn out how you wanted "Go for it" are the words that I want to say to you Dreams are wishes that open the door to your heart Why can’t you sing with us? Look pretty and act with us Listen to the music and dance with us Look at the camera and pose with us Hey, look! The magic is starting The paradise we’ve been searching for is right here I want to say “Thank you” for all the things you’ve done The Melody of Idol will surely resonate forevermore I’m happy now, everything is okay With these new dreams come feelings of kindness The feeling of waiting to be born is magical enough The Melody of Idol will surely resonate forevermore Everything will turn out how you wanted Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade, Cure Operetta, Cure Concert and Cure Rhapsody Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:HanasakiTsubomi997